Care to Return
by zeeraray
Summary: Story follows after the events of the movie, the characters try to adapt and move forward.


''Care to return my first kiss, Christina?''

''Never''

That's all I could master to say to him. The tears of joy were threatening to fall any moment.

After that we went home, that is to say, the Lab.

''Oh yes, don't be freaked by all the packing, we were planning to dissolve the Lab.''

''Dissolve… Dissolve the Lab? WHAT?''

''Well .. that is to say.. we were not actually planning on doing it.. we were just afraid that it might happen..so…hmm… we were trying our best to pay the newly increased rent but… hmm….''

''So the rent increased again?''

''Yes.''

''I guess some things never change.'' Okabe added with a smile.

No one else was at the Lab when we arrived, but afterwards, everyone quickly came back. I guess they remembered they haven't met him for sometime and wanted to see him. First it was Faris with her loud 'Kyouma!', a hug and tears in her eyes. Then Luka-san, Moeka, Hashida, and lastly Mayuri. Poor thing! She was so shocked and scared that she couldn't even speak. Then heavy tears fell and finally, she clung to him. It took a lot of effort on everyone's part to calm her down, but when that was done, we all were smiling.

All the LabMems were confused with what just happened and they demanded an explanation from Okabe. So he explained and I helped where I could. Everyone was afraid it might happen again. I could see it in their eyes. I'm sure it was in my eyes too. But Okabe reassured it would not happen so, even though he doesn't know himself. I guess that's what he wants to believe. I want to believe that too. But Mayuri still wouldn't calm down. She still clung to him like he might disappear any moment. I couldn't blame her.

Finally, after a lot of assurance, she calmed down enough to let him go, even though I could still see small drops of tears forming in her eyes, ready to fall at a moment's notice.

It was after noon when we had arrived. Now it was midnight. We spent the time chatting. Well, to tell the truth, there were so many thing we wanted to talk about with Okabe, it felt like an old friend has come back after a long time, which is kind of true. We also gathered some stuff for eating, so it was like a small party.

Now, it was just getting late, but no one wanted to go, so we were just hanging around. That is till Mayuri let out a small yawn.

''Shouldn't you go home now, you'll miss the train. What time is it anyway? 12.45! How did THAT happen? ORGANIZATION?''

''Haha nyan, Kyouma is so dopey nyan.''

''Well, what are you people doing? How will you go home now, hun?''

''No need nyan. I will stay at the Lab nyan, where everyone else is staying nyan.''

''Don't be ridiculous! No one is staying here.''

''Well dude, I have some work to do on the Lab PC.''

''And Mayushii has to finish her work on the costume she had started earlier.''

''Well, hmm, since everyone is staying, I guess I'll call my parents to tell them I'm staying too.''

That was followed by a message tone from Okabe's phone. Oh how I missed that tone.

Anyways, Okabe considered this for a moment and then…

''Alright! Since you all seem to be staying at the Lab, I guess there is no need for this Mad Scientist, Hououin Kyouma, to protect his base from the enemies approach. Keep up the good work my commandos! I trust you to protect our precious humble land with all your might!'' With that he rose up and walked to the door.

''Wait, where are you going?''

''Yes, Assistant! I'm going to my noble parents' place for the night. If you need anything, prepare a list and mail me. I'll be sure to get them in the morning, that is to say, if I remember to do so.''

''You're not going now, are you man?''

''Well, of course I am!''

''But Mayushii and everyone is staying here!'' Mayuri let out a small voice.

''Yes, Kyouma, why are you going nyan?''

''Because I'm tired and you people are tired too, so go home. End of discussion.'' Well, he was always very stubborn. We knew we couldn't argue, and even if we decided to stay, we couldn't keep him here. So, very reluctantly, at least on my part, we decided to go home. Faris called for her car and dropped Mayuri, Hashida, Okabe and Moeka off. Luka-san's home and my hotel were near the Lab, so we went on our own.

The night wasn't very peaceful. I had bad dreams, sad dreams. So, at 3.30 I called him, just to check on him. When he picked up, he let out a tired groan.

''You know, you're the third caller tonight. I expected more from my Assistant. You disappoint me.''

''You mean there were others too."

''Of course! First mom came to check on me. I guess that is understandable. Then Faris, Mayuri and now you. I spent all evening with you people, at least you shouldn't be calling me.''

''Well, it's good to know you're doing fine. Hmm.. sorry for disturbing you.''

''It's fine, Christina.'' Then with more energy, ''stop worrying and go to sleep now.''

''Sure thing.''


End file.
